


Unfamiliar - a winterhawk christmas fic :))

by Mycroftlovescake



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, last christmas, only fluff, slowdancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroftlovescake/pseuds/Mycroftlovescake
Summary: After dancing around unfamiliar feelings for months, Clint and Bucky finally address their unspoken thing.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton, Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes, Clint/Bucky, Winterhawk, bucky/clint
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Unfamiliar - a winterhawk christmas fic :))

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!

Tonight was Christmas eve. Everyone was supposed to meet up at the Avengers tower and have a nice evening together, but Clint seemed to be the first one there. He hoped the others would be there soon. He didn’t even know if Bucky was going to show up, heck he wasn’t even sure if he wanted Bucky to be there.

Things had gotten weird between the two, they hadn’t seen each other for more than a week and it made Clint’s heart ache.

He didn’t know what happened, everything went by so fast. Bucky had asked to go sparring with him, clearly frustrated about something. Of course Clint agreed, he loved spending time with Bucky. But things had gotten heated between the two. He doesn’t remember how, but suddenly he was swept from his feet, Bucky getting the upper hand in the match and pining him down on the floor. Bucky was literally sitting on top of him, pressing his hands down. And because of this weird position they found themselves in, it just happened. They kissed. 

The next thing he knew, Bucky freaked out and bailed, slamming the door behind him, making Clint wonder if he did something wrong.  
But here he was now, Christmas Eve, alone.

Suddenly the elevator dinged, something it only did when Clint was nearby. The doors opened and when he saw who it was he quickly jumped to his feet and started falling over his words. “Buck- I-“

Bucky’s brows furrowed at the nervous state Clint was in. The past week had been just as difficult for him, trying to come to terms with his feelings. “Where is everyone?”.

Clint sighed, he didn’t know why, but it hurt. He wanted to address what happened and get some closure, but it seemed like Bucky’s plan was just to ignore it ever happened in the first place. “I don’t know, we were supposed to meet here at 8”.

He took place on the sofa, next to Clint. Well not /next/ to Clint, almost 2 feet apart because they are gay and in denial. “I’m sure the others will be here soon”. He cleared his throat as they found themselves in the most awkward silence known to man. 

Both were too scared to address the thing they had going on, both were afraid that they’d ruin what they already had.  
Both didn’t believe that the other was capable of loving them.

The faint Christmas music that was playing in the background, suddenly became louder. ‘Last Christmas’ by ‘Wham!’ Filled the room. Clint was just having a pity party at his end of the sofa, when Bucky had finally gathered enough courage. “Hey Clint?”

Clint looked at him and followed his gaze when he got up, moved closer, and held his hand out. “Want to dance?”

This is one of the few decisions Clint didn’t need to hesitate for. Without saying a word, he took Bucky’s hand and got up.

Clint tried to keep his distance, as to not make things awkward like before and have Bucky leave again. But that plan immediately got thrown out the window when Bucky pulled him closer, so they were basically touching chests. They softly shuffled to the rhythm, both nervous as hell, yet finding comfort in their embrace. 

As the song came to an end, Clint knew that he’d miss his shot if he didn’t say it now. He couldn’t miss, he never does.

He closed his eyes, being too scared of Bucky’s reaction, and said the words. Waiting in agony as the last lines of the song came through the speakers.

“I love you too”

The other Avengers burst through the door, cheering, champagne in hand and ready to celebrate Christmas. Their little plan became clear at last. “Took you long enough! The slow-dancing was cute though”, Tony commented with a smirk on his face, passing them both Christmas hats and giving them one of his signature winks before leaving. “Come on people! Let’s celebrate!”.

They both shared a warm smile before joining the others, and at that point they both realised, that things might just turn out ok.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction, I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading it! :)


End file.
